1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical saw, and more particularly, to a surgical saw suitable for cutting bones such as the spine, the skull and so forth.
2. Background of the Invention
In some surgical operations, parts of bones are removed or bones are completely cut, and at such times a special saw for bones is used. As the conventional saw used for this purpose, a thin blade-shaped saw blade is used. However, a blade-shaped saw cannot be used in tight places, and moreover, tissue such as the spinal cord and the dura mater near the bone that is cut into or completely severed is easily damaged in such operations. Nerves (such as the spinal cord) pass through the dura mater, and particularly since the dura mater is thin and soft it is easily damaged. If the dura mater is damaged, the nerves can also be damaged, leading to such serious conditions as hemiplegia. Accordingly, it is absolutely vital to avoid damaging the dura mater.
Consequently, Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3018201 proposes a surgical saw having a forked frame with two arms is proposed, with a wire strung between the tips of the two arms of the frame and the base of the frame attached to a vibrating device such as a reciprocator.
A stranded wire made of a metal such as stainless steel is used for the wire of the surgical saw described in Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3018201, with the wire given a coarse surface. The coarseness of the surface cuts the bone.
However, the saw described in Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3018201, because it coarsens the surface of metal wire, suffers from inadequate cutting power. In addition, the wire is strung straight between the tips of the arms, which necessitates a working space at least equal to the length of the wire and thus makes the saw difficult to use in tight places.